Escape From Wonderland
by evelynann84
Summary: Based off of Syfy's Alice. Hatter and Alice are married, and have hopes for the future. Alice is forcibly back in Wonderland, and it's up to Hatter to save her. Read and review please. David/Hatter are the same
1. Chapter 1

** Escape From Wonderland**

Alice was home safe and it seemed like her adventure in Wonderland was all but a dream. Only that it was not a dream, because she and the Hatter, now named David were married. He lived with Alice now in the real world, and for him it was a total change from his topsy, turvy life in Wonderland. Alice never had good luck with men, even with Jack Heart, the man who betrayed her when he had told her that he was The Queen of Hearts son. To be honest in all honesty, Alice did not exactly trusted David, until he had risked his neck many a times to save hers.

Now, David and Alice have been married for six months, owned a nice condo in New York, and owned a tea and pastry shop simply and appropriately named, "_Hatter's_." The hours were indeed busy, and the shop was always crowded. However, David and Alice would not have it any other way. This was the life for them, and they knew it.

Tonight, a Friday night was a special night. Alice told David to close the tea shop early, and come home. She took extra care and time for her wardrobe and grooming, as well as the late dinner. She wore a short black dress with tiny criss-crossing back straps, with red metallic stilettos. Alice's dark brown hair was waved and held back with pins, and her make-up, although not heavy, accented her pretty features.

She waited patiently on the black leather sofa, her legs crossed and casually sipping some rose lavender tea, a special blend that Alice herself created. After of what seemed like long hours, Alice finally heard the key turning in the knob. Her "Hattah" was home! However, she decided to sit there and let him come to her. This way, she would not appear to be eager and overtly excited. Alice was though feeling these strong emotions, and the impulse to run up to the door. The door finally opened, and David slipped through the door.

"Ally! I am home. Where are you?" David called as he shut the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and lifted the pot lid to smell the delicious aroma of potatoes. "Mmm, looks good.," He said quietly to himself.

"Don't you know that speaking to yourself is considered lunatic?" Alice walked in, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She wrapped her arms around Hatter, kissing his scruffy cheek.

"Oh, you look better than the potatoes." He indulged her in a passionate kiss. "Now, why did you want me home early tonight?"

"I got a little surprise for my Hattah. You are going to have to wait though until after dessert." Alice playfully ran her fingers through his brown, messy curls. Then kissed his lips.

"Damn, why do you always tease me?" David asked.

"You love it, that's why," She replied sweetly, "Come on. The sooner we eat, the sooner you will get it."

"What if I do this?" Hatter wrapped his arms around Alice, his fingers trailing up and down her bare back, then kissing her, from her lips, down to her collar bones.

"Can I get it now, love?" He asked again. Alice shook her head, and took his hand and led him into the dining alcove.

"Wait here while I'll get the food. I hope you like it because I worked so hard on it." Alice went back into the kitchen, and took out two bright blue dinner plates. She placed roast beef, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables on top, and carried them back to the dining table. She placed one in front of David first, then herself , and sat down.

However, Alice just picked and played at her food, and watched Hatter eat with an amused smile. A small giggle escaped her red lips. Hatter looked up, with obvious interest.

"What in the world is funny?" He asked, putting his fork down.

"Nothing, baby. How is your dinner?"

"Quite good. But you're smiling and laughing at something. Are you having dirty thoughts?" He licked his lips, obviously satisfied with his answer.

"I can't wait any longer. Please follow me into the bedroom." She got up, and David followed her. When they reached the room, which was like a fantasy world in itself, Alice closed the door after Hatter came in.

"Now what is it?" Hatter was getting impatient, because Alice was silent.

"I was going to save this until after dinner, my Hatter. Now, I think is the time though. Come sit with me on the bed. Alice patted the spot beside her, and David sat down.

"I got the test results back a couple of hours before you came home. And I want you to be the first one to know about it." She took his hand into hers, linking her fingers through his.

"Am I going to die of suspense here, my Alice?' Tell me!" Hatter was starting to get annoyed a little bit by his wife's secret surprise.

"David," Alice breathed sensually. "I am pregnant." She looked into Hatter's sparkling brown eyes, and a tear dropped down from them.

"Wow, just wow," He whispered. "That is a surprise."

"Are you happy about it? Think of it, this child will be ours. A piece of love."

"Yes, Alice. I am happy, and to think I nearly did not come after you. That would have been stupid if I did not take that risk. I was even thinking of going back to my shop and thinking of brewing teas again, but they will have no use in Wonderland, then I'd be no good there. So, yes my pretty girl who was wet when I first seen you, I am happy, and I love you." Hatter gently brought her face with his, her big blue eyes full of immense pleasure, and kissed her. She returned his kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too." Then she lie down, and had a very lusty, and passionate night with her Hatter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next morning, Alice woke up to bliss, and total completion. David was still asleep, shirtless, and with the blanket covering him halfway. She smiled at her husband, and decided to wake him up. She got on top of him, and very gently, kissed his lips.**

"**Oh, that feels good," Hatter murmured groggily. Alice let out a small giggle, and ran her fingers in his hair. This was something Alice enjoyed doing. Hatter opened his eyes, and looked up and Alice. She was still straddled on top of him. **

"**Good morning, lovely Hatter. Sleep well?"**

"**Yes. Did that really happened though last night?" Hatter gently pushed her aside, so he can sit up. Then, he pulled Alice close to him.**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Come on. Don't be mad like a box of frogs and pretend with me love." He came up very close to her face, and touched her lips lightly with his. It got deeper, and wet. Hatter kept kissing her all over, until she burst out from out of breath. **

"**Yes, darling. It's true. I am pregnant. That means though that I need to stop teaching martial arts for a while. Hmm, you don't mind me not practicing on you?" Then, in one split second, she pinned him on his back, and kissed his mouth, her tongue stroking his, and she went down to his chest, giving him tickling pecks all over.**

"**As long as you keep doing that to me Alice, I won't miss it much. I want to do this all day, and not go to the sho-p." Hatter made that popping noise at the word, 'shop' in which he knew, drove Alice crazy. She gave him hard, wet kisses until she completely lost her breath.**

"**Oh, David. We can't as much as we want to. I need to inform my class today that I'll be taking a year off, and you, oh, do not look at me like I am crazy. How'd you expect me to teach people karate with a stomach? It would hurt, and feel awkward."**

"**Alice, nothing that you do is awkward. You are very strong willed and feisty as hell. I saw that from the beginning, Sweet. Jack Heart could never keep up with you for the bloody life of him." Hatter than ran his fingers down her slender face, and then whispered, "You are better off with me anyway."**

" **Am I David? Then prove it. Show me that you can live up to your words." Alice lied down on her back on the bed. **

**Hatter quickly got right on top and began grinding his hips into hers, and kissed her ferociously on the mouth, then lightly nipped her on the neck.**

"**Hmm, I see that you proved your words, David," Alice purred, and Hatter looked into her eyes, with the satisfaction of knowing that Alice was his, and his alone.**

"**Keep going. I did not tell you to stop," She said in between breaths. Then Hatter came down on her, then inside . Alice squealed with pure delight and gave in to Hatter.**

_**Two hours later. . . **_

**After her 10:00 morning class, Alice went back home, and found it completely clean and unspotted. While she was gone, Hatter had cleaned the whole condo from top to bottom. The food that they did not get to eat was scraped away and thrown out.**

"**Total waste of food, but definitely worth it," Alice thought, with a smile. She walked into their bedroom and noticed that the clothes that littered the floor from last night were picked up and put away. Even the bed, with the covers and blankets all thrown around just a few hours ago, was made impeccably. However, Hatter was not in the bedroom, or the dining alcove. After a few seconds, she figured that he was in the shower, getting ready to go to lunch with Alice and her mother. Hatter and Alice have agreed that they will let the assistant manager take over the tea shop for the day, so that they can tell Carol their happy news. **

**Alice walked to the closet and chosen a blue sweater and dark jeans. Then a pair of chocolate brown Ugg boots. She went to the bathroom, so she too can shower up. As she was going there though, something sparkled on her dresser caught her attention. She picked it up, and studied it. It was a necklace with a ruby heart on a dark silver chain. She has never seen this piece before, and wondered if it is a gift from Hatter. If it was, then she completely spoiled the surprise for him. She put it back where she found it, and went to the bathroom. Hatter was stepping out, fully dressed and wearing a black Fedora hat that matched the slightly opened necked black polo.**

"**How was class Alice? I missed you, so I decided to clean up the whole house" He embraced her in a close hug, and gave her a kiss. Even though they were best friends, went through Hell in Wonderland, and were married, and were now expecting a child, she still got heart flutters and thrills every time he kissed her, and held her. **

"**It was good, but the students said they'll miss me. However, they did give us some congratulations. I saw what you done, and it looks nice. Now, I need to get cleaned up so we can meet my mom." Alice kissed his cheek an went into the bathroom. She stripped of her sweats and put the shower on. It stilled smelled of Hatter and she tingled.**

**Hatter went into the bedroom, and sprayed some cologne on, something that he had picked up from Alice's World. Then, he saw it. **

"**No, it cannot be. It can't be! NO!" He said angrily, dropping the bottle of cologne to the tiled floor. It smashed to the floor and the liquid spilled, leaving a strong odor of aftershave. Hatter did not care though about the mess.**

"**Hatter! Are you all right?" Alice called from the bathroom. **

"**Yes, love. I am fine. Just a little mess . Nothing out of the ordinary," He called back.**

**Hatter has seen the ruby heart necklace before, and then it was not the best of times for him. He clutched it in his hand, and wondered if Alice seen it. Whether if she did or not, he was going to explain some things, things that will hurt her, and Hatter did not like that one bit.**

"**How the bloody hell am I going to get out of this one?" **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hatter paced around the bedroom, trying to come up with the best possible way of telling Alice about the necklace. The necklace was a gift to someone from his past in Wonderland. More of a bribe then a gift, was more like it. Before, Hatter has even met Alice, there was another woman in his life by the name of Pixie Rose. She helped him run his tea shop, but did not approve of him in the Resistance. In fact, Pixie was highly for the Queen of Hearts, and was a spy for her. This was the reason of ran she helped ran Hatter's shop. She spied on Hatter and reported his Resistance activities to the Queen. Once, the Queen had found out that Hatter was smuggling the Oysters back into the Other World, she had sentenced him to death. Hatter was supposed to be executed by a single bullet from Mad March. However, due to his quick thinking he given Pixie the ruby necklace to keep him alive. This was a mistake in itself, because Pixie madly believed that Hatter was in love with her, although he did not. 

Now Alice came into the bedroom, fully dressed and made up. She had went into the bedroom so she can look at herself in the full length mirror.

"Ready to go?" She asked Hatter, who still held the necklace in his hand.

"Yes. Wait, Alice there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked. As she looked at herself in the mirror, a strong force pulled her in. She screamed so loud, that one would think their ears would explode.

"ALICE!!!" Hatter shouted. In a panic, he ran inside the mirror, and met his wife down on the ground where she landed. They were back into Hatter's old shop, right in his office.

"Hatter! What happened? Why are we here back in Wonderland?" asked a very paranoid Alice. She got up quickly with him, holding on with all her strength. 

Before Hatter could reply to these questions, a voice replied,

"You are here Alice because I want to take back what is mine." It was a female voice, one Alice had never heard before, but Hatter did.

The voice belonged to a tiny woman, with light blond hair and enticing green eyes. She wore a tight purple halter dress, and wore a very strong perfume. This was Pixie Rose.

"Why, David. Your little wife is quite lovely. However, I do believe that does not hold true here in Wonderland. I thought you knew that." Pixie walked seductively to him, then gave Alice an envious, hard glare.

"David, what's going on? What does she mean by, 'not holding true'?" Alice asked, trying the put the confusion and madness together.

"Alice, come here. Pixie, back off. I need to explain to her about some things." Hatter took Alice by the arm and pulled her aside.

"I hate to tell you this, love. But I need you to remain calm, because I love you, and I do not want to hurt you." Hatter wrapped his arms around her waist, and took a deep breath.

"That woman over there, well, she was a partner of mine," Hatter began, but was cut off by Alice. 

"Partner? Hatter. . .?"

"Let me finish. Pixie Rose helped me ran the shop, but she also worked as a spy for the Queen. She reported to her that I was helping Oysters back into the Other World, and the Queen sentenced me to execution. Then, I had an idea that may save my life. I given Pixie Rose this necklace." Hatter shown Alice the ruby heart with the dark silver chain.

'That was the necklace I seen on the dresser, Hatter. And why to you give her a necklace? I do not understand any of this." 

"I begged Pixie Rose to tell the Queen that I was only sending off 'pearl-less Oysters.' With that reasoning, I gave her the necklace, and the Queen spared me. However, Pixie has this very mad notion that I am in love with her. Which I am NOT, but I found out from Dormouse that Pixie has been in love with me ever since that day she starting working with me. I was thinking of leaving Wonderland, until I met you, Alice. Then, I just had to help the pretty girl in a very wet dress. It was only a matter of time before I would get the necklace back, because it only meant danger. Now, I think we are screwed."

Pixie had told her part then, "You forgot to mention one thing David. Here in Wonderland, you two are not legally married. You have to be married by the Royal minister and have the Queen be the witness. Otherwise, your rings mean nothing here."

Alice shot Hatter a look, then Pixie. She was still confused by the unfolding of what was going on. 

"What a minute. I thought Jack Heart was the King. And I never heard of this marriage law thing until now. Unless, they changed things since I left. Alice, I am sorry you had to find out about Pixie this way. I truly am." Hatter circled his arms around his wife, or who he thought was his wife. Pixie gave a smile that Hatter did not see.

"You never told me about other women, Hatter. And you definitely didn't tell me about any of this either. We are supposed to share everything with one another, and you hid this from me. And, another thing. Are we married or not? I am carrying your child, David and I need to know." She pulled back, infuriated, and stomped off.

Hatter ran after Alice, something that he done several times when they were first together in Wonderland. He caught up with her, and kept up with her pace. He turned her to face him., but she avoided his brown eyes. He could see that she was obviously crying, and who could blame her? 

"Alice, Pixie means nothing to me, and you need to know that. She was simply a business partner, who betrayed me. I had to make up that damn lie just to live. Trust me, Mad March is not someone to mess around with. As for Pixie Rose, well do not believe a word she says. She is a mad little frog, with obvious teas for brains. Little did I know she should take that necklace as a gift. Yes, we are married. We are married in the Other World, and we are definitely married here in Wonderland. However, the part where I said we are in danger because I got the necklace back, it is true. It means that we are wanted as criminals by the Queen, whether or not she is in reign. If Jack is King though, we can bargain with him." Hatter then gave Alice a deep kiss as to affirm that he loved her. She gave in to him, feeling confident with his words.

"But what do we need to do now to get out of here without being killed?" Alice asked, still a little worried that they both in Wonderland. 

"My dear sweet, pretty Alice," Hatter began. "You are asking the most experienced con man in Wonderland. I will protect you, through and though, love. Do not worry." 

Alice snuggled against her Hatter, knowing that he was absolutely right. Of course, she still had a thousand and one questions, but she decided to save them for later. Right now, she was safe in her Hatter's arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. It is rather short, but I promise the next one will be filled with action, and smut. lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"So, tell me more about Pixie Rose, and that necklace, Hatter. How long did you work with her before she betrayed you?" asked Alice.

"I do not know. Maybe six months, in which in Other World time is equaled to five days. Pixie acted so secretive when she worked in the shop, and I thought it was just her nature. Then, I noticed that she was watching my every move. Then, one morning, I found out by a Royal Suit, that the Queen wanted me. At first, I was a bit confused, then I figured out why Pixie acted the way she did. So, later that day, I was given my death sentence, and a date was set. Now, the necklace. Actually, that necklace is not real, it is a fake. I had given it to Pixie because it was the only way to reason with her. Then, she told the Queen the lie I given. At the time, the Queen did not know I conned my way out of the execution. Then, Dormouse told me about Pixie's feelings, and even though she loved me, she'd rather have my brains shot out then hers. Now, I am guessing that she found out about our marriage, and ratted on me to the Suits. So, now you know everything, Alice. All we have to do is figure out how to get the bloody hell out of here. Won't be simple, but we'll get out."

"As long as I am with you, Hatter, I'll be fine," Alice assured Hatter and then took his hand into hers. Just then, Pixie came up to them.

"Oh, I would not count on that Alice," She said with a little bit of fury and jealousy. "Mad March and his mob know you are here, plus the Suits, and they're all over Wonderland. And Hatter, you are in deeper trouble now then you were before. They have everything little detail planned after they captured the both of you. Not so nice things to Alice, if you want to know."

"If they get near her, I'll kill them. You are much more worse then me Pixie. You purposely sent us back here because you are jealous. If you truly did love me, you would have not sent me to my near death. Now, you both put us in danger, and Mad March is on our asses." Hatter fumed with anger, and gave Pixie a cold look that Alice never seen before. Hatter hated Pixie, and she did too.

"Well, I admit that I am jealous. Envious, mind you, because she's the little bird who got you, and not me. I have been stupid not letting you know how I feel about you Hatter. If I did not tell the Queen about what you did, she would have killed me. But you leaving Wonderland would have made my life unbearable."

"Really? Somehow I doubt that. We got to go before we get our heads chopped off. Come on love, lets go." Hatter gently pulled Alice by her slender arm and walked away. At their first meeting, Hatter led Alice out the back door from his office, and then she freaked out about the height. Now, when he led her out that same door, Alice was still afraid of heights.

"You have not forgotten that I am still deathly afraid of heights Hatter?" Alice said as she slowly inched her way forward along the cement wall.

Hatter gave her that sexy, lopsided grin that made her melt like chocolate, and replied,

"Of course, I have not forgotten Alice. Here, I will help you. Give me your hand."

With that sweet reassurance, Alice placed her hand into his, and continued slowly walking along the ledge. Pixie watched above from the office window, and whispered to herself,

"You both have not seen the last of me."


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the new update. I am sorry that it is late, but the important thing is that it is up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Alice and Hatter have been in the forest for hours, trying to navigate to the Heart Palace. Both of them ate the pink berries that grew on the bushes, since this was their only source of food. Hatter was extremely careful in preventing of being spotted by anyone. In fact, he made the decision to travel by night instead of day.

"Alice, darling. I am so sorry that this happened. I knew I should have told you about Pixie and my affairs, but the only reason why that I did not tell you was because I did not want to worry you, or to hurt you. You are the world to me, Alice, and hurting you will shatter me. I love you, and if I could change my actions in the past, I'd do it in a heartbeat. We would never be back here if it were not for me," said Hatter, as he looked sadly in his wife's eyes. A tear dropped down his cheek and Alice gently wiped it away with one finger.

"Oh, Hatter," She started. "You were brave and kind enough to help those poor people. It is not your fault at all. True, you should have told me, but you only did it because you love me. I am not upset, but I did not like Pixie hovering over you back at the shop. She made me quite nervous with all that talk about Mad March. Is it true that they want to kill you?"

"Fraid so. Let's not discuss that now. We need to focus on getting out of here."

They continued their way through the forest, trying to get as much distance as possible. The sky was starting to evolve into dawn, leaving a trail of bright eeriness in its shadow. It was then, that the both of them had to stop and rest. At last, Hatter spotted a tree with a hollowed out base, and led Alice to it. It was also starting to get cold, so the tree would not only protect them, but keep them warm as well. They cuddled each other inside, and Hatter kept a very good look out.

Alice watched her husband from the furthest wall, like he told her to. She knew that she was safe with Hatter, but she still felt nervous and concerned if they happened to get caught.

"Do you see anything out there Hatter?" Alice asked him as she played with her rings on her left ring finger. Hatter turned around to look at Alice, and walked over to sit beside her. He put his arm around her for comfort.

"No love. Nothing yet. Just try to get some sleep. You and our baby need it. I'll keep watch, and let you know if anything happens. Hey, I love you, and don't you ever forget that, Alice." Hatter kissed her lips, then all over her face, and she let out a giggle of delight.

"Hmm, I love you too, sweet Hatter," Alice whispered. Just then, a noise of snapping branches and splashing water emerged, and echoed through the whole forest.

"What the hell was that?!" Alice asked in an intense alarm. Unconsciously, she dug her nails into his arm, and Hatter grimaced in pain a little bit.

"I'm going to find out what that was. Stay put. I'll be right back."

"Hatter, be careful. I do not know what I will do if something happens to you," she pleaded as Hatter got up swiftly, and walked towards the opening.

"I'll be alright, love. Do not worry about me. I got my 'sledgehammer' to protect me." However, Hatter felt like he was going into a battlefield, not knowing whether or not he might come back.

"I'm going with you," Alice said as she scrambled to her feet. Hatter gave her a look, and told her very calmly, but sternly, "No, Alice. It is far too dangerous out there. I will never forgive myself if something happened to you." Hatter started to walk towards the opening, but Alice followed him.

"Alice, please. Don't be stubborn about this. We just found out that you are pregnant, and you can't gamble lives like this. I promise that nothing will happen to me.. So, please, love. Please just promise me that you will stay put. Alright?" Hatter pleaded Alice as he looked in to her blue eyes. She sighed and nodded, then stepped back to the wall.

"Good woman." Hatter kissed her, and left.

Outside the tree, it was cold, but sunlight illuminated the forest. Hatter knew this forest like the back of his hand. Quietly, without making a sound, he made his way to the river. When he arrived there at the side of the fast rushing river, he observed carefully at the surroundings. Hatter however, could not see where the sound of snapping branches came from, but he continued to be cautious.

Suddenly, someone emerged from the trees not too far from where Hatter was standing. As the figure came a little bit closer, it took the form of a small, slight individual. Right away, Hatter knew who it was.

"Pixie Rose!" He exclaimed. "What the bloody hell are you doing out here?"

Pixie fully revealed herself and went nearly face-to-face with Hatter. She was wearing a tight red strapless mini dress with a shiny black belt that cinched in her small waist. In the sunlight, her hair looked white, and her skin pale. The only thing that was not changed by the light were her blood red lips. However, it was not Pixie's wardrobe that caught his attention. It was the ruby necklace around her neck that did. He had thrown it to the office floor when he Alice left the teashop. It was just that simple, but unemotional gesture that Hatter thought Pixie was extinguished from his life for good. Now, he was not as sure, but it did not mean it effected his resented feelings about Pixie.

"I knew you'd come, David. I thought Alice would be with you, but I can see that she is not. That is good because now I have the chance to be with you," Pixie said as she stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She gently massaged around his collar bones, but Hatter would have none of this, so he stepped back hastily from her.

"Be with me?" He scoffed. "After you nearly sent me to my death? And now you put Alice through the same shit just because something that was entirely out of the water? You have really gotten madder Pixie Rose. Now, I am risking all of our lives trying to get out of this hellhole without getting killed. Oh, by the way, that necklace you have there is fake."

"What? You mean, that the ruby is not real? Hatter, how could you?" Pixie was obviously disappointed, and hurt, but Hatter did not care. "I guess that means Alice's rings are not real either."

"Of course, her rings are real!" Hatter shouted at her. "You must have forgotten that you once worked with the most famous con man in Wonderland, Pixie. I knew someone who made those cheap necklaces when I was in Wonderland. All I had to do was give him a good supply of his favorite 'Emotion.' Now, what is it that you want? Because I have a fragile wife to get back to." As Hatter started to walk away, Pixie grabbed him by his shoulder and stopped him. He turned around, hatred and anger in his eyes.

"Hatter, what do you mean by 'fragile'? Alice certainly does not look fragile to me, especially when she brought the Queen of Hearts down." Pixie was curious about this new news.

"Alice is pregnant. And Wonderland with its time being so different, it is a very dangerous place for her condition. If you can excuse me Pixie, I must go." He started to walk away quickly.

"Wait, Hatter!" Pixie ran after him. Even in her high heels, she can outrun a deer. When she caught up with him, she was nearly out of breath.

"Okay, now you're really being a pain in my arse here. Why are you behaving this way, woman? I'm I that horrible looking that you need to chase after me every second?"

"Actually, I think you are the sexiest man on the planet," Pixie giggled. "I need to apologize that I done some horrid things to you in the past, Hatter. I was stupid, but now since you are here, we can be together. My feelings have not change about you. Also, to ease your concerns and fears, Mad March and the Suits are not after you. I said all that stuff at the shop to scare the crap out of Alice. It is her that they want though. They want to bring her to justice for destroying the kingdom. They believe that the whole thing about you is not as important, and when they find out that Alice is pregnant, well, they will positively be sure that she is destroyed. They do not want offspring of a contaminant in Wonderland. And did you know that the whole time you were with me, that Mad March probably got Alice by now?"

"WHAT?! GOD NO! NO NO NO!!!" Hatter then ran, like a bat out of Hell, not stopping to look back.

'Please let Alice be there. Please let her be there!" He prayed frantically. It was then, that he heard the horrible scream that shattered his heart and blew his mind.

"HATTER!" Alice screamed in pure terror. Mad March had gotten Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that this took so long. I was changing things, plus I have a busy schedule. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Hatter reached the tree, and ran into the hollow. He desperately searched for his beloved Alice, but no avail. He slumped down to the leafy and cold ground, and buried his face in his hands. He sobbed a little bit, but got his second wind. Hatter got up, and thought to himself with determination, "Crying won't do any good. I need to find my wife."

Meanwhile, Alice was shackled to a wall inside of Mad March's underground lair. There was a long gash across her beautiful cheek, from where Mad March sliced her with a knife when she tried to resist him. Blood had dried and pruned along the gash. Now shaken up from being beaten, and overwrought, Alice kept a level of sanity by thinking Hatter will come soon.

"I can see why Hatter fallen for you, Alice," Mad March said with his computerized voice. "Feisty, nice body, and a good damsel in distress. Too bad Pixie Rose got him back though. Sure, she nearly put him to his death, but she had to do it to survive. And now, what am I to do with you? When the Queen comes back, she'll throw you away like a contaminated apple. Too bad Hatter doesn't care." Mad March, with his horrible rabbit cookie jar head, put together again with Krazy Glue, sat straddled on a chair, watching Alice trying to pick at the locks.

"You can keep trying, Alice. You will not escape though." Then, Mad March got up and went over to Alice, who was not going to give him the satisfaction that she was terrified. Without warning, Mad March punched her in the face, hard.

"Oh, Hatter, Hatter. Where are you?" Alice sobbed quietly. "Please come."

Hatter was running all through the thick forest, cursing that he had fallen Mad March's and Pixie's trap, and for leaving Alice behind. He knew exactly where Mad March's lair was, and he knew that there was a secret entrance. All he had to do was to figure out how to unlock the door.

"If I had Alice's hairpins, it will work," Hatter thought. Except he did not have any hairpins. However, what he did not know was that Pixie had beat him to the lair. She was quicker then he was, plus she took a short cut that only she knew of. When she arrived at the door, Pixie gave the secret knock of four slow knocks, then a hard bang.

"That must be Pixie." Mad March walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. Pixie came down the steps, her heels clicking. When she saw Alice, all chained up, she smiled a bit.

"Where's Hatter?" Mad March asked.

"Out in the woods. Alice, dear, Hatter and I worked everything out and he told me that he was leaving you. This necklace proves it. So, when he comes here, he will be coming for me." Pixie played with the ruby that still hung from her neck.

"You two are both crazy. Hatter is coming, but not for you Pixie. You are a self indulgent bitch, and he knows that. Hatter hates you for what you did to him. I do not think you him love at all, or else you would not have done such a thing." Alice gave her a hard glare into her mean green eyes.

"Of course, I love Hatter!" Pixie exclaimed in pure fury. " I did what I had to do so I would not get my head chopped off. And that is why you are here, Alice. I sent you back here so I can have Mad March kill you. The Queen can care less about you. Then, I can go back to Hatter, and make up for what I done." To Mad March she said, "Just so you know Marchy, our little Alice is pregnant. I suggest you shoot her now so that Wonderland can be free from all containments."

"WHAT?!" Mad March screamed. "Luckily, Pixie you told me, or else I would have waited for Hatter, if he came. Now, this will only make it a little bit more interesting. Say "good bye" Alice." Mad March cocked the trigger, getting ready to shoot directly at Alice's heart.

"I do not think so, Mad March. Your assassin days are over!" It was Hatter, who had collapsed the secret door down with his infamous 'sledgehammer.' He then knocked the pistol out of Mad March's hand, and pinned him down. With a knife that Hatter pulled out of Mad March's pocket, Hatter stabbed him in the chest multiple times, until he was certain that Mad March was dead. Pixie went completely frozen as she witnessed what Hatter done. Alice shook her head in total disbelief, not knowing on what to say. Everything happened so quick, that Mad March did not have a chance, not that Alice wanted him to have one.

"I just bloody killed someone, and he did not even fight me," Hatter murmured. He got up from the pool of blood that had formed from the wounds and covered up the body with Mad March's jacket.

"Hatter!" Alice squeaked. "You came." She was still in the chains, so she could not run up to her husband to wrap him in her arms. She was so relieved to him though. Hatter ran up to Alice, enveloping her in his arms, and holding her tight. He never want to let her go, as if he did, she'd vanish again.

Then, Alice burst in to tears, burying her face in Hatter's chest. She was shaking, and whimpering, and she did not stop.

"Alice, what is wrong love? I am here now." Hatter looked in to her blue eyes, smeared with make-up, and then looked her over. Her sweater was torn, and she had bruises and cuts all over. Tears formed in his chocolate brown eyes as he touched Alice's face.

"What has that horrid monster done to you?" Hatter held her tighter to him.

"Hatter, Mad March, well, he tried to rape me. I told him that I was on my cycle. So, instead, he cut my face and kept hitting me. I tried to fight back, but being chained up, which I still am as you can see. I just want to get back home with you. It was awful, just awful." Alice clung on to Hatter, taking in his scent of flesh, blood, and sweat. He lost his black Fedora hat while running to Mad March's lair. He could care less about losing it, for Alice was the one thing that mattered then some silly hat.

Hatter picked at the locks with the bloody knife. Luckily, he did not have to struggle much with them. They came undone in a matter of seconds.

Finally, Pixie Rose spoke up, after she carefully examined Mad March's corpse.

"I love you more then Alice ever will Hatter. Can't you see that? I am sorry for what I done to you. If you let me, I can really show you that I DO care."

Hatter turned around to look at her, but said nothing. He knew that that she was fooling with him, and he was not going to fall for her schemes like he did the last time.

"If you really do care about me Pixie, you'd leave Alice and I alone. Now, we need to get home." Hatter quickly grabbed Alice's hand, and swiftly sidestepped the body, and Pixie.

However, if Pixie Rose truly wanted Hatter, she had to get more creative and drastic. For her, this was not over yet.


End file.
